


The D Is For Disgusting

by Gemfyre



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Crack, D-rations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfyre/pseuds/Gemfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D Is For Disgusting

The next morning, as Web, Hoobs and Van Klinken make their way back to their platoon, Hoob elbows Web in the ribs,  
"I can't believe you gave that poor kid your D-ration." Web smiles proudly,  
"Ah I didn't need it, and you heard, kid had never tasted chocolate before."  
"He still hasn't! Web, have you ever EATEN one of those things?" Van Klinken glances over and then proceeds to make barfing motions with one finger in his mouth. Web's smile falters,  
"But it's chocolate, what the hell is wrong with you guys?"  
"It's a D-ration man. They just call it chocolate because it's brown and shaped like a brick and it sounds more appetising than calling it a shitbar." Van Klinken decided to pipe up, adding what he's learned on his couple week's supply duty back at Toccoa.  
"They never intended them to taste like actual chocolate, so they get kept for emergencies. They're full of calories but taste like ass."

**Author's Note:**

> This may grow into a series of drabbles, it all depends where my brain goes.
> 
> The language here is totally not correct for the period and I am ashamed, but I had to dump this out of my head.
> 
> More info about the military D-Ration  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_military_chocolate#Logan_Bar_or_D_ration


End file.
